


The Sun will Fall when the Moon Rises

by Lunarlux



Series: A Spark in the Shadows [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark has a child, Tony Stark has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tony Stark had a secret daughter? What if she was more than she seemed?</p><p>(Sorry I suck at descriptions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Iron Man, then Iron Man 2, Then the Avengers.
> 
> This could end up being a crossover with Teen Wolf.
> 
> As always comment!

“What do you mean fifty percent?!” Anna says, flinging her arms up in the air, a clear sign of her frustration. Her father, Tony Stark, slumps further in his chair and she can’t help feeling a little guilty for yelling. She sighs and runs a hand through her wavy black hair. “This is serious Dad. That place is a war zone, it’s dangerous. You can’t die on me now.”

He huffs, uncrosses his arms, and rubs his hands together, “You’re forgetting about the other fifty. Why always look at the dark side of things Annabell?” She looks at him with her ‘you got to be kidding me’ face that she has perfected over the years, and then rolls her eyes. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, I am your father!” He squawks. She snorts and bites her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“Dad, I just have a really bad feeling about this.” He looks into her stormy grey eyes and they’re full of worry.

“You’re worrying for nothing, stop stressing out. I’ll go there, present the weapon, and I’ll come straight back. If it makes you feel better I’ll even bring a pocket knife or something.”

She nods, leans down, and pulls him into a tight hug, “Be safe, I love you dad.”

He kisses her on the head and pulls back, “I will, Love you too kid.”

She smiles and walks out of his lab and into the elevator. He looks back to his project and continues working.

He didn’t come back.


	2. We gotta have a back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realize I haven't been updating, like at all. I had tests and then I was sick and then I had more tests and then I was sick again and the writers block and now I have finals!
> 
> But I took some time to write this because I needed to write or I was going to explode.
> 
> As always my stories are un beta'd and I love feed back.
> 
> You can find me at lunar-lux.tumblr.com

Contrary to belief, Tony Stark was an amazing father. Okay, well maybe not “amazing” but considering how much of a shit example he had for a father, he did a pretty fucking stellar job.

Back before he slept around with every willing female or male he found he actually had dated seriously. The woman who birthed his child was Waden Collins. They had started off as good friends from collage and they had dated for a total of six months when they were eighteen, which was sadly his longest relationship, and they had broken it off because they were better friends than lovers.

 Wade was a fierce young woman who had creamy brown brown hair and stormy grey eyes that brought out the freckles that dotted her face. She was extremely smart and witty and seemed to be on everyone’s good side, even his parents. She was the same height as Tony, but that didn’t stop her from intimidating even a man at 6’3”. She was extremely efficient and was a natural leader. If you dared to cross her, you would face her wrath and honestly it wasn’t worth it. Howard had made that mistake once and when he walked out of the room after her yelling at him for an hour, he was wiping tears from his eyes.

Tony had met her the first day of collage because she was the same age as his (15 mind you) and she was accepted to MIT a year earlier, so she knew the ropes. He had learned fairly soon that people underestimated her, a lot. He had finally realized this when she called out their professor for teaching them an equation wrong. He decided then and there that he was in love with her. Later on that love became more platonic and it was a comfortable change.

When they were sixteen Wade decided she trusted him to share a family secret of hers. She brought him out to the woods, more specifically a creek, on a Saturday night and made him swear on his life that he wouldn’t tell anyone. When she did show him he let out a gasp of amazement. She lifted the water with a languid motion upwards of her hand, and proceeded to show him all the other things she could do which included controlling fire, earth, and air. She called herself a castor, which basically meant a good witch. She explained how there were other supernatural creatures that she rather not get into, and there were hunters who brought down the monsters that killed innocents. But not all hunters follow a code or a way of life and were the reason he couldn’t tell anyone and she had to hide.

They started their relationship in late October when they were seventeen. Their relationship was nice and homey so they thought that what love was. They kissed, cuddled, had sex, moved in together among other things, but it wasn’t right, in a sense. So they broke it off at the end of March as friends (they still lived in the same apartment just in different rooms) and all was good until they got a lovely surprise two months later.

He walked into the kitchen to see a plate of breakfast set down with a steaming cup of coffee and across the table Wade was in batman pajamas, sitting looking down at her phone. All the alarms started to ring in his head because she didn’t have a cup of coffee and she always has one. He slowly walked over and sat down and ate in silence as she worked on her phone.

Once he was done she looked up and he was dark circles around her eyes. “You okay?” He voice was hesitant.

She cleared her throat and said, “I….I’m pregnant.” Her shoulders deflated and she wouldn’t meet his gaze.

His eyes widened considerably and he waited a moment before saying, “Is- Is it ours?”

She nodded her head and started to tap her fingers on the table, one of the things he knew she did when she was nervous.

He placed his hand on top of hers and softly said, “You can do anything you want to, it’s your body, it’s your choice.”

Her eyes snapped up to his and he saw tears pooling making the beautiful grey look muddy. “I want it. I want it, Tony.” Her voice was soft but strong. “I can’t do it alone. I want you to be there for our child. I need you to.”

Realization flooded through his system with her words. He would be a father, _a father_ , to a baby boy or girl. A surge of excitement and longing tore through his heart. He wanted this. He wanted to be a father. A blinding smile formed on his lips, “Okay.”

She smiled back at him, tears finally sliding down her cheeks. “We’re going to be parents.” She whispered.

He walked around the table and put his arms around her. “We’re going to be parents.” He confirmed.

She held on to him crying for a minute or two before she started to laugh and he joined in. He kissed her cheek and lifted her up and spun her around and they yelled together, “We’re going to be parents!” 


	3. Ankle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know:  
> Wardens are people who control the supernatural world  
> Pregnancy isn't like this
> 
> ***  
> Sorry for not updating a while, I have been trying to update my other stories.
> 
> Un'beta'd please tell me if there's any mistakes.

The span of the pregnancy was better than expected. Wade had no complications, no headaches, no mood swings, not even morning sickness. It was pure bliss. He bought a house in Malibu and decked it out in child safety locks. Wade asked her trusted family doctor to deliver the baby, and Dr. Evans agreed. Dr. Evans was a warden, whatever the hell that was, so he would know how to deliver a baby like hers.

Everything was going perfectly until the seventh month along. That’s when life for Tony became pure hell. Everything that Wade hadn’t experienced came all at once one morning; literally all at once. She had woken up screaming and crying, rushing to the bathroom to throw up everything she had in her stomach. The pain in her stomach wouldn’t go away, and Tony called Dr. Evans who came as quickly as he could. Too bad quickly took almost an hour.

By the time Dr. Evans arrived, there were scratches running down Tony’s arm and he was sporting a bloody nose and black eye.

When Dr. Evans was done checking Wade, he confirmed that the baby had started kicking. When Tony had asked why the hell his child was kicking like a soccer player Evans explained that castors had painful pregnancy and since Wade hadn’t already experienced pain it would be ten times worse.

He also added that the male gender wouldn’t kick at all, so he congratulated them on their baby girl and left them with some special herbs and instructions.

By the end of the pregnancy both Tony and Wade were worn out and in pain. They always had to keep the house cold because Wade would break out into fevers at random times.

When Wade’s water broke she punched a hole in the wall and called for Tony to get Dr. Evans. He tripped down the stairs and fractured his ankle, but limped over to the phone and called. Dr. Evans was there under ten minutes, which was crazy since last time it took about an hour. When he mentioned this to Dr. Evans as they were strapping Wade’s wrists down to the steel table, Evans replied vaguely about breaking many laws and punching a cop.

The binds that held down Wade’s wrist and ankles were made out of some unbreakable metal and were warded. Wade struggled against them while screaming at the top of her lungs.

Dr. Evans put a splint on his ankle while they were waiting. After many hours of pain, screaming and crying Wade was finally ready to give birth. Tony went to hold her hand but Dr. Evans put a hand on his shoulder and sat him down on a chair. He said he probably didn’t want a broken hand.

Wade didn’t scream through the labor, which was odd since she’d been screaming most of the time. She just had a blessed out face and when the first cries of their baby broke the silence, a huge smile formed on her face.

Dr. Evans cleaned the baby and handed her to Tony, who held her like fragile glass. He kissed the top of her forehead and passed her to Wade. Tears started flowing down her face and she looked up at Tony with sparkling grey eyes.

“What’s her name?” Dr. Evans asked, his pen tip on his clipboard.

“Annabell.” Tony said. “ Annabell Cassidy Stark-Collins.”

**Author's Note:**

> The more feedback I get the more chance I'll continue this.


End file.
